ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurn
Kurn was a Klingon warrior, the son of Mogh, and Worf's younger brother. His true family name was kept secret until 2366, when Mogh was accused of being a traitor during the Khitomer Massacre. Kurn later supported Gowron during the Klingon Civil War, and afterwards gained a seat on the Klingon High Council. However, he fell from grace when Worf refused to support the Klingon invasion of Cardassia. To regain his honor, his memory was wiped and he assumed a new identity. Early life and career Kurn was not a year old when his father Mogh left Qo'noS for Khitomer with his wife and older son Worf. However, because Kurn was so young, and since the trip to Khitomer was only meant to be a brief visit, he was left in the care of Lorgh, a family friend. After his family was presumed killed at the Khitomer Massacre, Lorgh accepted Kurn as his own son due to his own lack of offspring, the High Council assuming that Kurn had actually accompanied his family and died in the attack that killed his parents. Kurn did not know his true family until he reached the Age of Ascension. Kurn eventually joined the Klingon Defense Forces and rose to the rank of commander. In 2366, Duras, a powerful member of the Klingon High Council, claimed that new evidence had emerged implicating Mogh of betraying the Klingons at Khitomer. Duras led the Council to judge Mogh guilty, believing that there were no members of his house left to oppose the accusation. Since Worf, as Mogh's heir, was responsible for challenging the Council's judgment, Kurn requested a posting aboard the as part of the Officer Exchange Program to evaluate his brother as a warrior. Kurn was impressed with Worf, and told him of Duras's claims. The two of them returned to Qo'noS to clear Mogh's name, with Captain Picard providing Kurn with further reasons to admire his brother when Picard took the Enterprise itself to Qo'noS so that Worf's crew could stand beside him during his challenge. Worf took on Kurn as his cha'DIch during the proceedings, but insisted that Kurn not reveal his true father so that he would not also suffer the consequences if Worf failed. Duras knew of Kurn's true bloodline, and had two assassins attack him before the Mek'ba. Kurn was stabbed and left in a coma, compelling Worf to ask Picard to take his place as cha'DIch. After Worf accepted discommendation to avoid civil war, Kurn continued posing as the son of Lorgh to preserve his honor and position. ( ) Civil War After Chancellor K'mpec died a year later and the Klingon Empire again teetered on the verge of civil war, Kurn believed that Gowron was too weak to lead the Empire and prepared to assassinate him and battle the forces of the Duras sisters himself. Now in command of a Klingon squadron from the bird-of-prey , Kurn secured the allegiance of four squadron commanders in strategic sectors. However, Worf asserted his authority as the older brother and ordered Kurn to support Gowron. Kurn was able to convince three of his allies to join him, and came to the aid of Gowron when his flagship came under fire while in orbit of Qo'noS. Once he was installed as chancellor, Gowron restored the honor of the House of Mogh. ( ) In the ensuing Klingon Civil War, Kurn served with distinction in several engagements. In one particular battle, he destroyed two pursuing birds-of-prey from a squadron commanded by Larg by triggering a solar flare. He led the forces which stormed the Duras family residence at the end of the war and captured Toral, son of Duras. In recognition of his support, Gowron gave Kurn a seat on the High Council. ( ) Dishonor and a new life ]] For a time, it seemed as though the House of Mogh was on the rise under Kurn's leadership; it was rumored that his house might even inherit the position of chancellor. ( ) This came to an abrupt end in 2372, when Worf refused to join the Klingon invasion of the Cardassian Union. In retaliation, Gowron seized the House of Mogh's lands and titles, and publicly expelled Kurn from the High Council in disgrace. ( ) Over the next four months, Kurn wandered a persona non grata in the Empire, unable to commit suicide as it is considered a dishonorable mode of death. He finally arrived at Deep Space 9, and asked Worf to restore his honor by killing him in the Mauk-to'Vor ritual. Worf reluctantly agreed, but Jadzia Dax found out what he was doing and secured medical treatment for Kurn in time to save his life. Since Captain Sisko made it clear that Worf could not attempt the Mauk-to'Vor a second time, he arranged for Kurn to join Odo's station security forces. However, this ended after an incident where Kurn allowed a Boslic freighter captain to shoot him. Subsequently, Kurn helped to uncover the Klingon plot to mine the Bajoran system by infiltrating the attack cruiser . During the mission, Kurn saved Worf's life by correctly spotting a guard's intent to kill. Afterward, Kurn was prepared to accept the dishonor of direct suicide, though Worf had arrived at a new solution. A family friend, Noggra, agreed to take Kurn as his own son. Dr. Bashir erased Kurn's memory and surgically altered his face, so that he could assume a new identity as Noggra's son Rodek. ( ) Parallel universe In another quantum reality, Worf was unable to attend the bat'leth tournament on Forcas III in 2370 due to a malfunction in the Enterprise s main deflector. Kurn attended the tournament in his place. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** * Background In the Next Generation episode , K'mtar/Older Alexander Rozhenko reveals that he has knowledge of Kurn despite them never meeting (at least on screen). K'mtar also mentioned that Kurn had no male heirs, suggesting that perhaps Kurn may have a daughter or daughters ( ). It should also be noted that despite being his younger brother, Kurn outranked Worf (in the Klingon Defense Force) and gave him orders in some of his appearances ( , ). Kurn was played by Tony Todd in all of his appearances. He is also the only Klingon seen crying on screen (contradicting Spock's assertion in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country that Klingons have no tear ducts). Apocrypha The novel The Art of the Impossible establishes that Lorgh actually petitioned Mogh and his wife Kassin, to care for Kurn while they were on Khitomer so as not to risk the entire family if something should happen to them. According to the novel, Lorgh recognized that a Klingon had to have betrayed them to the Romulans. In doing so, the individual who was responsible or the person's family, might seek vengeance against Mogh's family. With Worf safely in the Federation, Lorgh knew Kurn would be a target so he took Kurn in as his son, making sure General Worf's line would continue (as he had been a friend of Worf's) and vowing to make Kurn a powerful and influential warrior in the Empire. The I.K.S. Gorkon book series indicates that Kurn, in his new identity as Rodek, continues to serve the Empire on board a ship named for the Klingon Chancellor, serving as both weapons officer and later also as second officer. The ''Deep Space Nine'' relaunch novel Warpath features the mirror universe version of Kurn, serving as a General in the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. External link * de:Kurn fr:Kurn sv:Kurn es:Kurn Category:Klingons Category:Klingon military personnel Category:Bajoran Militia personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Government officials